1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a color sequential display and a power saving method thereof, and more particularly, to a color sequential display of determining how to reduce a frame rate and whether to output images in forms of color images or gray level images according to whether a backlight mode of the color sequential display is activated or whether the received frame is static or dynamic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While a conventional color sequential display displays a frame having many pixels, sub-pixels corresponding to different colors in each pixel are separated. With the aid of a color sequential timing controller, sub-pixels are switched in accordance with different colors, by taking advantage of visual residue, rapid switches of displayed sub-pixels of different colors are not observed by naked eyes, where the color sequential timing controller is used for controlling a displaying timing of pixels on the display panel of the color sequential display. A conventional color sequential display is not equipped with a color filter so that a transmittance of the display panel may be raised; however, sub-pixels corresponding to fields of different colors have to be outputted exclusively and sequentially in timing under a condition that without using a color filter, so that the purpose of displaying full-color frames may be achieved by taking advantages of visual residue. For rapidly transmitting images in forms of color images by a conventional color sequential display, a bus is required to be disposed between an image processing terminal and a color sequential timing controller so as to provide a wide transmission bandwidth, and therefore, scheduled sub-pixels may be rapidly displayed on a display panel under control of the color sequential timing controller. Besides, a frame may be static or dynamic. Under vision of an observer of the conventional color sequential display, a static frame and a dynamic frame differ in a degree of variation within a certain time interval, i.e., a variation rate of the frame, where the dynamic frame brings a higher variation rate, and the static frame brings a lower variation rate or be close to be invariant within the certain time interval. If certain image quality of the color sequential display has to be maintained without brining higher power consumption, frame rates of static frames and dynamic frames have to be different in degree, where a static frame requires a lower frame rate, whereas a dynamic frame requires a higher frame rate.